xtaleunderversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cross
X!Sans (better known as Cross) is the main protagonist of X-Tale, and the antihero of Underverse. In X-Tale, X!Sans was a trainee for the royal guard who began experiencing issues related to his code. After he seals X!Chara within him and X-Tale was corrupted, Ink!Sans soon became his loyal friend, but they broke off after Ink pronounced that he couldn't bring back his world, and once Error!Sans takes his soul, he heads off with Sans' half soul to take parts of other worlds to his. History X-Tale X!Sans used to live his life as a trainee for the royal guard, but while taking a test with X!Undyne, he felt the urge to kill X!Frisk. Another abnormal thing was a dream where he saw X!Chara, which gives his a negative impression of Frisk when he wakes up. During a peace ceremony, he attempted to kill Frisk again, but was stopped by X!Gaster before he could. Fleeing, he was captured by X!Mettaton, and before he could tell his brother what's wrong, the timeline is overwritten for the peace ceremony to go on as usual. X!Frisk tries to convince Sans to kill him, and despite showing him the Undertale universe, he refuses, resulting in a battle against him. He's quickly defeated, and X!Frisk dubs him "Cross". When X!Gaster resets the timeline to the point where he gets his test from Undyne, he surprised when X!Undyne tells him he's no longer needed, and after X!Papyrus kills everyone sans Monster Cross pronounced that everyone should burn in hell and start all over. After X-Tale/Before Underverse With his universe in shambles, Cross tears ends up attracting Ink!Sans. Ink's constant visiting helped Cross control X!Chara within him. Later, he's met by Core!Frisk, who tries to take him somewhere safe, but he denied that his world was gone, despite Ink saying so. Staying in his own world, however, allowed Error!Sans to get into his universe and take his soul. Ink tries to intervene, but is taken down by Error when he tries to save Cross. Both him and X!Chara now were fighting over control of their own body, and he left Ink alone. Underverse 0.0 With his life at risk, Cross intercepts his world to Sans to try to take his place. Sans nearly kills Cross over this, but after he explains what's happening, he takes half of his soul. Before the both of them can do anything about it, Ink shows up to steal the spotlight. Sans and Ink both defeat Cross, but he ends up escaping anyways with half of Sans' soul. 0.1 With convincement from X!Chara himself, Cross adsorbs Sans' half soul. He even tells him of other universe, but X!Chara doesn't realize that they have no place to go. He immediately becomes angry over the issue, and this attracts Nightmare!Sans. They both make a deal: If Cross can hurt someone mentally in each universe he takes him, he can take parts of their world to rebuild his. He's taken to his first universe, which Nightmare describes as "a rude place that is being turned around thanks to a little human and their stupid flower." 0.2 Cross immediately begins The X-Event, but while marking the path for what he wants to take, he's stopped by Underfell!Sans. He tells him to either allow him to take parts of his world, or accept that his world is theirs, which Underfell!Sans refuses, and despite his best, Underfell!Sans is taken hostage by Cross himself. Ink isn't pleased over the situation, and after Sans decides to handle the problem, Cross uses his HACK Knife to take control of Underfell!Sans himself. The four of them begins their assault, as the X-Event begins taking parts of the world to his. After trapping Underfell!Sans, Sans begins explaining his experience with half a soul, stating that he saw X!Gaster himself, and would harm him if he finds out that he's in league with them. X!Chara tells him to escape afterwards, and once Underfell!Sans is freed from his control, they both flee. 0.3 With the Underfell Snowdin in their hands, Cross is stunned over X!Chara's remarks about him being a tool. When he convinces Cross to sleep, he finds out that it was a trap, and that X!Chara was taking over, which he averted by stabbing his left eye. Nightmare isn't happy over what Cross performed, and after calming down, he takes Cross to the Underswap AU. Underswap!Papyrus mistakes him for his brother, and after greeting him to everyone, Cross realizes that the code look all too familiar, and scars Toriel's right eye. Ink!Sans soon confront him over what he's doing, and tells him that the X-Event can't last for long, and apologizes that he couldn't bring his world back. Before he could kill Underswap!Sans when he tries to convince Cross to change, Sans and Underfell!Sans surprise him out of nowhere and knocks him down. Sans takes back his other half soul, reverting them back to their Underverse 0.0 appearance, and allowing X!Chara to take 95% of Underswap!Chara's soul. He only makes one appearance in the second part, saying that X!Gaster wouldn't want what X!Chara is doing now. Appearance Cross has one white pupil and one red pupil, and a lightning bolt shaped "scar" under his right eye socket, gained during his fight against X!Frisk before X!Gaster resets. His original soul was half an upside-down white monster soul and half a red human soul. He wears mostly black and white, same with the rest of the X-Tale cast. His attire consists of a black jacket with a hood and several white attachments and white fluff on the hood, black shorts with white Xs on each leg and white shoes with Xs on them. He wears a gold locket and a black and white tattered scarf and fights with the HACK Knife, a giant knife capable of corrupting codes itself. Abilities With the HACK Knife, Cross could take control of a victim by executing them temporarily to make the victim their puppet. Cross can also steal parts of universes with the blade. He can summon Gaster Blasters that have four eyes with red pupils, and laser beams that are red instead of the usual blue. Behavior Cross is completely delusional over the loss of his own world, even to the point of throwing his negative feelings at X!Chara. Despite this, he's highly hyper over tacos and cookies, and was completely friendly before Ink told him that he couldn't revive the dead. Afterwards, he's completely arrogant over everyone else, and is disgusted by everything around him. Cross was also more active than ever, and was never lazy. Gallery